


Quite A Mess

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2010 [15]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, The Young Veins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete takes Ryan out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite A Mess

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://misfitish.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://misfitish.livejournal.com/)**misfitish** 's prompt. Bah.

_From: Pete  
lets go out 2nite_

Ryan frowned when he got the text, wondering what Pete was smoking.

_arent u in chi-town?_

_From: Pete  
i just landed in la_

"Oh," Ryan muttered out loud, thinking.

_what were you thinking?_

_From: Pete_  
 _bar?_

_okay, sure_

Pete came to pick Ryan up not too much later, taking him to a local hole in the wall bar where, hopefully, no one would bother them.

"What do you want to drink? It's on me tonight," Pete offered, pulling out his wallet.

"Just the usual."

The two sat around for a few hours, talking and drinking. Eventually, Ryan slipped and started to flirt with Pete. It wasn't Ryan's fault that he kind of still had a thing for Pete.

"Whoah, Ry, are you hitting on me?"

Ryan froze for a moment before bursting out in giggles, attempting to play up how drunk he was, which, he really wasn't. "What are you talking about? Of course not."

Pete eyed him carefully but let it go. At least, until Ryan had the bright idea that Pete thought he was drunk and therefore didn't put any weight into his flirting. Ryan decided to go for it.

"So, what are we doing after this, huh? Were you planning on staying at my place?" Ryan slurred, putting a lazy smile on.

"You're not drunk, Ryan. Don't hit on me."

Ryan laughed, albeit nervously, and gestured at all the empty glasses. "I'm not drunk, he says, look at how much I've had."

Pete grabbed Ryan's chin, looking into his eyes scrutinizingly.

"Besides, I wasn't hitting on you."

Pete raised one skeptical eyebrow.

"Really, would I hit on you sober?"

Pete took a moment to think about that before smirking, standing up and hauling Ryan with him. "Let's go back to your place, Ry."


End file.
